


Winter's Peace

by Ragnar_the_Red



Series: Dragon Prince Extras and Shorts [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnar_the_Red/pseuds/Ragnar_the_Red
Summary: Rayla never got to stay at the Banther Lodge during their first two winters together thanks to Aaravos, so Callum and Ezran plan a big family vacation like the ones from their childhood, roping in Janai and Zym in the process.Callum and Rayla struggle to find a bit of privacy, but eventually get some outside assistance.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Pyrrah & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Dragon Prince Extras and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809667
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	1. An Interruption and a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is congruent with the two I have already written for TDP, though you don't really need to read them to understand this story. Characters are aged up, Aaravos is out of the picture for the time being.
> 
> Callum is 17, Rayla is 18, Soren is 21, Ezran is 12 (His birthday is in March, so in S1 of the show, he would have recently turned 10, while Callum would soon be turning 15 in July.) Zym is nearly 3.

"I feel as though you did not adequately warn me about this weather," Janai complained, signing at the same time. _She's gotten pretty good_ , Callum noted. The Sunfire Queen had been learning it for over two years now, so Gren or Kazi didn't need to be the middlemen in her and Aunt Amaya's marriage.

" _What good is that Sunfire magic if it can't stop you from getting a little chilly?"_ Amaya signed back, adopting a teasing grin. The elf rolled her eyes, but Callum still caught the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

Janai hadn't been keen on their mode of transportation either. Horses didn't seem to care much for Sunfire elves. Her mare had been misbehaving the whole ride across the castle bridge, before Ezran stepped in and calmed her down.

Lucky for her, the Banther Lodge was now in sight. Callum smiled. Now that Aaravos was stuck in his mirror for the time being, he could finally show Rayla their vacation home at its best.

The elf in question was drinking in the sights around them, the glimmering snow that decorated the spruce trees. She wore a thick fur coat dyed forest green, with a bright red cloak and hood. He slowed down his horse, so that he was riding right alongside her.

"I didn't think you'd throw yourself into a human tradition this hard," he commented, gesturing to her Yule-themed attire.

"I suppose you've been rubbin' off on me more than I care to admit sometimes," Rayla replied with a smile. She reached over to scratch at the stubble on his face. "I hope you aren't goin' to rub this off, though."

Callum took off a glove to touch his sprouting beard. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it, since elves don't have any facial hair." She scoffed slightly.

"In case you're forgettin', I haven't _been_ with another elf. Besides, I think it suits you. But don't you think for a second that you're goin' to grow it out like one of those wizards in the library's picture books. I think I'd prefer kissin' lips to kissin' dirty mustaches."

He chuckled. "Duly noted." Callum looked back to the road, the lodge now in sight. He sighed contentedly. "It'll be good to see Zym again. I'm surprised the Dragon Queen is letting him out of her sight." The dragon prince would be staying at the lodge for a couple weeks, accompanied by the fire dragon Pyrrah.

"Hmm. I wonder how big he is now. I bet he's as big as a donkey."

"No, he can't be much bigger than Ava. Winner get's to choose whether we build a snowman or a snowelf first."

"I accept your wager." Rayla stuck out her hand for a deal-sealing handshake. Callum took it, but quickly raised her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips on her knuckles. "Two can play at the game," she said dangerously.

The elf leaned over and grabbed him by his scarf, pulling him into a searing kiss. He nearly fell out of his saddle after she released him, narrowly catching himself on her thigh. Rayla giggled at his clumsiness, and he started laughing too.

"Ugh, I knew I should have been riding ahead of you." They both turned to see Soren and his horse trotting ambling behind them. The knight stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

"Get your tongue back in your trap 'fore I snatch it out," Rayla warned, though her ears betrayed her. Soren would have quickly obliged in the past, but even he was eventually able to tell when she was just acting. The blonde waved her off with a dismissive ' _pff'_.

She turned back to Callum, as they finally arrived at the lodge. "When did Soren stop taking my threats seriously?" she asked, with seemingly genuine concern. "The fella understands sarcasm about as well as a fly knows Draconic."

"I...may have told him a little secret." They entered the stables, and dismounted from the horses. The few servants took away their luggage, while Rayla raised her eyebrow in interest. "I kind of told him about how when you're actually angry, your ears will perk all the way up."

"They do?" She subconsciously raised a hand to her left ear, before pulling it away. "You're not goin' to give away _all_ my tells, are you?" his girlfriend asked, with a flirty wink.

"No," he replied simply, stepping close to her. "I think I'll keep a few of them to myself." They both smiled, and drew each other in for another kiss. His hands went to rest on her hips, as she circled her arms around his neck. Her tongue pushed itself into his mouth, and he rubbed a leg against her, elicting a soft moan from the elf.

A loud croak interrupted them. The two looked to see that Bait was staring them down, cradled in Ezran's arms, whose face was mildly contorted in discomfort. In fact, everyone in their group had been watching them awkwardly. Janai was now staring at the floor, Soren at the ceiling, Corvus at the horses, and Amaya right at them. Callum felt his ears get hot, and Rayla tried to shrink back into her cloak and hood.

" _Keep it to the bedroom if you please,_ " Amaya signed with an incredibly smug expression. _I must look like a steamed lobster right now,_ Callum figured, heat pooling to his cheeks as well.

They all entered the lodge proper, Callum and Rayla slinking behind the rest of the group. The fireplace was already going, fueled with cedar wood that gave off a pleasant scent that filled the house. "Looks a lot better when everythin' is actually set up," Rayla remarked.

"There'll be better food than that stale bread too!" Ezran informed her eagerly. "Barius and the other cooks always get here before us, so we can have some hot food! Cinnamon buns, maple donuts, hot cider..." His little brother went on for the next twenty seconds about all the winter-specific treats they typically had at the lodge, while they walked to the bedroom wing.

Rayla gave the appearance of being attentive to the young king's ramblings, but Callum caught her cursory glances towards him, biting her lip while she did so. Catching on, he interrupted his little brother. "Ez. I think we should get our things all settled in first. Then we'll tell Rayla all about the maple syrup snow cones."

"Yeah, you're right." The young king slumped his shoulders. "I wish you guys could bunk with Zym, Bait and I. We could make pillow forts like we used to, but bigger!"

Rayla ruffled the twelve year old's curly hair. "Don't worry Ez. We can still make pillow forts together. But Callum and I need to sleep in our own room."

"Why?" Ezran asked curiously. Rayla was struggling to come up with a lie, and looked towards Callum with a bit of panic in her eyes.

"Uhhhh," he started, wracking his brain for an appropriate answer. "Because...we...snore! Yep, we snore way too loud. We've gotten used to each other snoring, but we wouldn't want to keep you guys up."

"You two didn't snore when we were travelling together..." Callum saw the cogs turning in Ezran's mind, and prayed that he wasn't on to the truth. "I guess it just happens when you get older?"

He had to suppress his sigh of relief. "Right! Yeah, we're just... gettin' old! Dad could snore with the best of them, don't you remember?"

Ezran laughed. "He sounded like a lion sometimes!" Callum laughed along with him. Remembering Harrow still made both of them a bit sad, but more happy than anything. "I'll catch you guys later, when Zym and Pyrrah get here. See ya'!"

His little brother took off towards the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Rayla and Callum breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously, and entered their own room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Their luggage was already neatly organized on the floor, courtesy of the servants. Rayla kicked off her boots, removed her coat and cloak, and plopped down on the bed. " _Do_ I snore too loud?" she asked innocently.

Callum finished taking off his own boots and jacket before looking at her. She was resting her head on the heel of her hand, extending her legs out. The top few button of her shirt were undone, and he couldn't help but notice how snugly her riding pants fit her legs.

"Why do I get the idea that you aren't talking about snoring?" he asked back at her, equally as innocent. Rayla broke character with a smile.

"Just c'mere, you dumb human." He smirked and approached the bed, climbing on top of his girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around him again, and their lips connected impatiently. It had been a long journey; their horseback kiss had been a day and half worth of pent-up lust. Since the first time they had sex a year ago, it felt like half the private time they could muster up was used being intimate. Not that he was complaining.

Rayla pulled off his scarf, and flung it away. His sleeveless shirt was second to go; she scratched his flat belly in her haste to get it off. Both of them now sat up, with her taking a seat on his lap. She grinded against his groin, and Callum groaned in response.

One hand roamed around his backside, while the other felt around his chest. He moved his lips to her neck, and undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt. They disengaged just long enough for her to take it off, then they pressed against each other again, enjoying the feeling of each other's bare skin.

Kissing each other again, Rayla's tongue entered his mouth once more, and he responded in kind. He grasped one of her horns with his hand, rubbing it gently. She moaned into his mouth, never able to resist him when he massaged the sensitive appendage.

Callum was in the process of removing her breast bindings when they were both startled by three loud knocks on their door. "Callum?" came Ezran's muffled voice. "Zym told me through our link that they're having a hard time finding the lodge. Could you fly up and help?"

He looked at Rayla, and they both sighed with disappointment. "I'll be out in a minute, Ez!" he called back. "Sorry," he apologized to his lover. "I guess we'll have to wait until after dinner."

"It's fine." She slipped her white cotton shirt back on, re-buttoning it. "Just makes the next time that much better." She grinned, and pecked him on the cheek. "Now go get Zym. I'll be waitin' with the others for you two bring them back."

Callum put on a sleeveless sweater, his boots, and his scarf. Jogging outside, he cast a spell to give him sharper eyesight. "Aquila oculi." His vision now ultra-perceptive, he moved onto summoning his mage wings. "Manus. Pluma. Volantis!" The runes on his arms started glowing, and feathers sprouted out to form a pair of great brown wings.

He took off into the sky, scanning towards the east while hovering about a thousand feet above the ground. After a few seconds, he spotted the two dragons a few miles off. He soared in their direction.

Zym was the first to see him. A happy grin was plastered on the young dragon's face, and his tongue drooped out the side of his mouth like it always did. He was bigger, but without a frame of reference, he couldn't yet tell who won the wager.

He led the two to the grounds outside the lodge, where everyone was waiting. Zym was the first one to land, and charged at Ezran with a joyful bark. Callum landed next to Rayla, and whistled lowly at the size of their dragon friend, who thankfully skidded to a halt before he barreled into the much smaller Ezran.

He was almost four feet tall, coming up to Ezran's collar bones. Zym was long, too. Around six feet, by Callum's reckoning. He sighed, and murmured to his girlfriend; "You win."

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "You didn't really think he'd be the same size as when we last saw him, did you?" Callum shrugged. A loud shout grabbed their attention, and they witnessed a second heartfelt reunion.

Soren was happily clutching onto Pyrrah's snout, and the often serious-looking dragon was... _smiling?_ "Didn't he cut one of her horns off?" Rayla asked him, deeply confused. "And Ezran said she paralyzed him after that. Since when were they so...friendly?"

"Apparently they sorted things out when Soren came to the Storm Spire. Amaya and Janai didn't start on the best of terms either. Besides, our first encounter didn't go much better than either of those. Neither of us got maimed of course, but I was very much threatened with maiming."

"You're goin' to hold that against me forever?" she teased, elbowing his side lightly. "I don't bring up how you thought that elves drank blood. I'm sure Janai would find that very entertainin'."

"Fair point. Though I'm pretty sure there's at least a modest line between attempted murder and cultural ignorance." Rayla glared at him. "I mean I won't bring it up again," Callum quickly corrected.

"Good." She adopted a pensive look as they continued to stare at Soren and Pyrrah. "I don't want to be reminded of the lowest point in our relationship, even if it was at the very start. It's still a bit disturbin', thinking about how I was under orders to-"

A snowball nailed her right in the face, clumps of snow falling into her mouth. Rayla coughed the snow up, frantically rubbing the rest from her face. They both searched for her assailant, and spotted Ezran laughing while making another snowball. Zym was running around circles, also quite amused. Callum stifled his own laughter by clamping a hand to his mouth.

"Under orders to kill Ezran," Rayla finished, her lilac eyes narrowing. She quickly formed her own snowball and chased after Ezran, who shrieked in mirthful terror and started running away.

"Defend your king!" he shouted at Soren. The crownsguard stopped petting Pyrrah's snout to see Ezran running towards him. Rayla hurled a snowball at Ezran, but the shot went wild and hit Soren in the forehead.

"Hey!" he yelled in offense. "I signed up to protect the king from assassins, not snowballs!"

"Rayla _is_ an assassin Soren," Ezran pointed out. "Now defend me!" The young knight quickly cobbled together a wad of snow, and hit Rayla in the shoulder. The elf yelped.

"You've struck my lady love Sir Soren," Callum called out out, hamming up a melodramatic tone. "I must defend her honor above all else." He drew a rune, and cast a new spell he had learned. "Nix Venti!"

A flurry of snowflakes blew out of his mouth, coating both Ezran and Soren. He and Rayla laughed, until they realized his spell had struck Pyrrah in turn, getting snow in the dragon's nostrils.

"Is it too late to ask for a truce?" Callum asked meekly. Pyrrah responded by kicking up the snow around her. Apparently privy to whatever she was about to do, Soren and Ezran retreated a distance away.

"I think we should start runnin' too," Rayla suggested. But it was too late. The dragon flapped her wings furiously, and the freshly scattered snow flew forward and covered them head to toe.

The snowball fight only grew in size, because Amaya, Janai, and Corvus were caught in the dragon-made snowstorm. Amaya and Corvus gleefully started chucking snowballs at Ezran and Soren, while Janai struggled to make her first snowball, continually dropping it due to the cold. Amaya had to lend her an extra pair of gloves before the Sunfire Elf finally managed it, only for the ball to miss Pyrrah horribly.

Eventually, all pretense of teams disappeared, and the fight became a test of who could endure the cold the longest. Zym and Bait watched from the sidelines, with varying levels of interest.

Janai was very quickly the first one out, managing to weather only three hits.

Ezran made the mistake of getting snow down the back of Rayla's coat, prompting the elf to dump him headfirst into a snowpile. Soren quickly avenged his king by slamming her in the back with two armfuls worth of packed snow.

Before he could take out Soren, Amaya tackled and pinned him to the ground. Callum was a lot stronger than he used to be, but she took him by surprise and completely knocked the wind out of him. His face full of snow and his right side hurting from the human ballista bolt that was his aunt, he surrendered after a few seconds.

Pyrrah was next to go. Though her size made her difficult to take down, the dragon was still out of her element, just like Janai. It didn't help that she had no gloves to protect herself either.

It was now a three way standoff, but Soren and Corvus had a silent exchange between them. Wordlessly, they turned towards Amaya and began pelting her with snowballs. Unable to contend with the sudden alliance, she waved her arms in submission.

The crownsguard laughed, but was quickly silenced when the tracker beaned him in the side of the head. Soren went down, dazed. Everyone crowded around him, worried that he may have suffered a concussion.

"I'm alright," the blonde informed them, his voice shaky. "I just need to cuddle my...stuffed dragon." He dragged himself over to Pyrrah, and clutched onto her neck. 

No one said anything for a few moments, until Janai broke the silence. "I still cannot tell if he has hurt his head," the Sunfire queen admitted.


	2. Mo Chuisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has the first dinner of Yule, and goes cross-country skiing. Callum and Rayla try to enjoy the privacy of their own room once again, but to no avail. Rayla considers the ways in which she expresses her love for Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut in this chapter, more fluff, and more interruptions.

Roasted pork was the main course for the night. Everyone save Soren was sitting around the dining table. The knight had only suffered a very mild concussion, and decided to have his meal with Pyrrah in the dragon stable Ezran commissioned, since she was obviously too big for the lodge itself.

Zym would eventually need the stable, but for now, he had his own seat next to Ezran and Bait. Since the young king didn't like eating meat, the dragon got Ezran's share of pork, as well as a whole shoulder for himself.

The real treat of the first night of Yule was the dessert. Barius cooked up the normal platter of jelly tarts, but now seasoned with cinnamon. Mulled wine and hot chocolate were served along with the treats, the perfect winter beverages.

Rayla sniffed at her cup of wine, intrigued by the scent. "What's in it?" she asked him. "Smell like...spices and fruits?"

"Yep. Nutmeg, ginger, cinnamon...and in the pot, they'll put in lemon and orange slices to mix up the flavor even more."

She took a swig of the mixed drink, and seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, she grimaced. "Is something wrong?" Callum asked, a bit concerned.

"What's happenin' to me...dressing up like one o' your trees, enjoyin' this unwholesome human food and drink..." Rayla pointed at him accusingly, with a playful glint in her eyes. "This is your doin'!"

Callum chuckled. "You've caught me. I've been slowly conditioning you into becoming human. Next stage of my plan is only buying you gloves with five fingers."

She leaned closer to him, so that he could feel her hot breath, and smell the cinnamon on it. "The way you're always touchin' my horns, I'm beginnin' to suspect that they're your next target." Her eyes were lidded, and her hand gently rubbed up his thigh.

His breath grew shaky, and he could feel himself hardening in anticipation. "Rayla," he whispered back. "Let's try _not_ to have a repeat of the stables." The elf pouted a bit, but left her hand where it was, inching it closer to his privates.

Callum sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "You are absolutely _insatiable_. I don't even remember the last time I used that word."

"Not true," she replied simply, brushing her hand over his crotch. "You satisfy me well enough." He groaned, half in frustration, half in pleasure. Thankfully and regretfully, she drew away her hand.

After everyone finished dessert, the group turned to conversation. Ezran and Amaya eagerly discussed sledding, with Janai looking rather apprehensive about the concept. "This activity does not sound remotely safe," she complained.

" _You'll fly on the back of a winged cat and fight next to a lava river, but you aren't comfortable sledding down a hill?"_ Amaya signed at her wife, with an incredulous look on her face. The Sunfire elf slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. But one tumble off of the sled and I'm done." Ezran let out a whoop of joy, and slammed the rest of his hot chocolate.

After an hour or so, the conversation died down. Soren came back inside, going with Corvus to the game room to play chess. Amaya and Janai went to sit by the hearth.

Finally having an opportunity to return to the room for some alone time, Rayla practically dragged Callum away. The look in her eyes was nearly predatory.

"Callum, Rayla!" Ezran called out from behind them. "Aren't you guys going to help Zym and I build a pillow fort?"

The two stopped in their tracks. Callum could have sworn that he saw his girlfriend go through all seven stages of grief in just a few seconds. She looked towards him with pleading eyes, and he shook his head guiltily. There was no earthly way they could tell Ezran 'no' without lying again.

They both turned around, wearing fake smiles to hide their mounting frustration. "Of course, Ez!" Rayla responded, a bit too loud. "Let's go right now!" _And get it over with,_ Callum added in his head.

They followed him to the master bedroom. Since Rayla was inexperienced in the art of building pillow forts, Ezran explained each step of the process. "The first thing we need to do is gather our building materials. Blankets, sheets, pillows, cushions, and comforters."

Ezran and Zym went to work ridding the king-size bed of its coverings, while Bait rode on Zym's head. Rayla and Callum looted cushions from the couches and cushy chairs around the room, stacking them next to the bed. One of the cushions was heavier than either of them expected,

Once their materials were assembled, Callum and Ezran set about designing the fort. "We'll stack the cushions about six feet from the bed," Callum determined. "High enough for Zym to fit easily. Then, we'll spread the blankets like a roof, and pin them to the bed with something...the heavier books on the shelf."

He and Rayla moved the cushions to the spot they had picked, creating a wall about eight feet long. They couldn't stack the cushions higher than three feet, so Zym would be forced to crawl in order to avoid taking out the blanket roof.

Ezran made a makeshift bed inside the pillow fort, folding up the leftover blankets to make a mattress and a pillow. Rayla found a few extra blankets in the closet, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting cold.

"Thanks guys," he said, yawning deeply. Callum and Rayla yawned with him. "See you in the morning! Aunt Amaya said Zym's special sled isn't ready yet, so we'll go ice fishing instead." _Since when do we go ice fishing?,_ Callum wondered.

Rayla's eyes widened in panic. "As in, cuttin' holes _in_ the pond ice?" Her voice reached a very high register. "Oh no, _nooooo_ thank you. Not happenin' in a hundred blue moons."

His younger brother giggled. "I'm messing with you Rayla. We don't have any ponds or lakes close enough to carry all the stuff to conveniently. The ice wouldn't be thick enough yet anyways. We're going cross-country skiing!"

The elf exhaled strongly. "Don't wind me up like that, Ez. If Soren, Corvus, or your aunt got wind of...you know..." She sighed. "I'd never hear the end of it. I've got a _reputation_ to consider!"

"I could take his ability to speak away," Callum joked, before he considered it more thoroughly. "Wait never mind, he'd just sign it to Aunt Amaya." He perked back up. "I could make his hands disappear with Moon magic illusions! No, that wouldn't work. He'd still be able to write."

He turned to see that Rayla had face-palmed at least once. Ezran was still laughing, but managed to stop long enough to get a few words out. "Don't worry, Rayla. They won't hear about your adorable fear of open water from me."

"Thanks Ez," she replied weakly. "Good night, don't let Bait bite." The glow toad croaked grumpily, briefly flashing red. "I don't need Ez to translate that 'strider shite Bait. You've done it to me more than once."

They finally got to their room. But all Callum wanted to do at that point was collapse onto the bed and pass out. "Sorry Ray," he said to her as sadly as possible. "Between the snowball fight, that big dinner, and building Ezran's pillow fort, I don't think I have it in me tonight." His heart sank a bit when he saw the disappointment written on her face. "But if you really want to..." he offered.

"No, no, it's okay." Rayla retrieved her favorite pair of Callum's pajama pants from the dresser. "I'm tired myself." She must have noticed his skepticism. "I'm not sayin' that just to make you feel better, so don't even think about feelin' guilty." She sat on the bed to pull off her riding pants and slip on the cotton trousers. "It's only been a few days since new moon."

"Oh, right." The Moonshadow elves' energy levels were directly linked to moon phases. The day of the new moon was typically the day of rest in Moonshadow culture, as it was when they were physically weakest. Rayla's assassin training helped her ignore the effects a bit, but only so much.

Callum went to the dresser, replacing his jacket and top with a burgundy sweater, and changed into his own pajama pants. They slipped under the covers together, Rayla laying her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She preferred being the little spoon, but her horns made that a bit dangerous for his eyes, so this cuddling position was their compromise.

They fell asleep like that, him gently stroking her right shoulder and upper arm. "We always have tomorrow," he murmured to her.

* * *

Rayla awoke to three _extremely_ loud knocks on the door, like someone was trying to punch through it. She felt Callum stirring underneath her, groaning at the rude awakening. She pulled her left arm out from under him, numb as it was. "Who was tryin' to break down our door?" she asked him groggily, sitting up as she worked on getting blood back through her arm. She then heard the fading footsteps of whoever the assailant was.

Callum rubbed his eyes and sat up as well. "Definitely Aunt Amaya. She never bothered with finding a good knocking, uh, level. So she does it really hard. I imagine she's letting us know we slept too late. Knowing her sleep schedule, that means the sun just started to rise."

Rayla reluctantly got up, still squeezing her hand. "It's a military thing, Callum." She glanced back at the bed, where he was still lying, propped up against the pillows. "What's the plan for today, then?"

He threw away the covers and swung his legs over to the side of the bed, stretching while he stood up. "We'll eat breakfast, bathe and change, then go to the entrance hall to get our skiing equipment. The circuit Amaya likes is about twenty miles, so we'll be back for a late lunch-slash-early dinner."

She finally got some feeling back in her arm. "I don't suppose she's tolerant of a bit of...lollygaggin' while we're bathing and getting changed?"

Callum smiled and shook his head. "She runs a very tight ship when it comes to task times." His green eyes got that teasing look in them. "It's a _military thing_ , Rayla." She picked up a pillow and threw it into his face.

They walked down to the dining room, where a meal of pancakes and bacon was already waiting for them. Moonshadow elves didn't really eat meat, but she no longer cared about the little unspoken rules of her culture. _Moonshadow elves aren't supposed to court humans either_. 

Amaya, Janai, and Corvus were already up, as Rayla figured they would be. Soren trailed in behind them, with Ezran, Bait and Zym in tow. "How was your pillow fort?" she asked the twelve year old.

"It was awesome! Zym ended up knocking it all down when he got up to stretch his wings, but it was great while it lasted. Anyway, we can just build it again tonight!" Rayla groaned internally. She briefly considered mashing some valerian root into Ez's dinner to make him sleep.

Thankfully, Amaya saved them. " _Don't you think it's my turn to help you build your fort? Generals tend to be better about that sort of thing._ " She gave a quick wink to her and Callum. Rayla blushed a bit, but returned the wink with a grateful smile.

Ezran gently scratched his chin, as if in deep thought. _He looks like the statue of that human philosopher they have in their castle garden_ , she decided. "You make an excellent point, General. But we still need a second helper." He glanced at Janai, and Amaya did as well, smirking at her wife.

"Very well," the Sunfire queen acquiesced. "But only because I find human forts to be too drab."

After breakfast, they returned to their room to bathe. Two tubs of hot water had been prepared for them by the servants while they were gone. The two made sure to face in opposite directions to avoid getting distracted, so they wouldn't end up facing Amaya's wrath when they inevitably took too long to get ready.

It was silent, excepting the splashing of water as each of them scrubbed their bodies with soap. "So," Rayla started. "I've never, you know, gone _skiin'_ before. Is it hard?"

"It took me awhile to get the hang of it, but you should be a quick study. Janai hasn't skied before either, so at least you won't be the only beginner." There was a big splash, likely him dunking his head to wash his hair.

"Don't be worried about embarrassing yourself," Callum continued, after returning his head to the surface. "Everyone falls down at least once. Even Aunt Amaya." He paused a moment. "Well, maybe not her. But everyone else does."

She snorted. "Thanks, Callum." Rayla stepped out of the tub and retrieved a heated towel to dry herself off. Once she was reasonably dry, she put on a bathrobe and turned to face away from Callum. "Alright, I'm done."

Her boyfriend climbed out of his tub, and did the same as her. "I'm guessing you want me to wash your hair again?" he asked.

"Yes," Rayla quickly responded, blushing a bit. Callum dragged a chair over to a washbasin, and filled it with water and some soap. She sat down in the chair, leaning the back of her head into the basin. Callum stood on the other side of the basin, gently but firmly scrubbing her scalp and washing the locks of her hair.

She sighed, enjoying the pleasant tingles his fingers sent down her spine. Rayla had originally asked him to do it because she didn't like putting her head under the water. Or, more like he had offered to do it when he saw firsthand how torturing it was for her.

But at this point, she wanted him to do it because it just felt so good. Especially when he got the area where her horns protruded from her scalp. " _Mmm._ I wish you started doin' that for me a _long_ time ago."

Callum let out a low grunt of agreement. "Me too." When he finished with her hair, he used a bit of Sky magic to speed up the drying process. "Aspiro calidi." Hot air blew through hair. The perfect amount of heat, warming her up from the cold water of the wash basin.

She got up from the chair, shaking up her platinum locks. Rayla turned to Callum, caressing his cheek with her hand. "Thanks, _mo chuisle._ " She kissed him gently, breathing in his fresh, clean scent. Both of them fought off the urge to deepen the contact, and pulled away after a couple of seconds.

Rayla laughed a bit. "I think that's as much lollygaggin' as we're goin' to get until after supper."

* * *

A light snow fell down from the gray sky as they skied across the white fields. _It's so quiet_ , Rayla thought to herself in amazement. Winter was rarely quiet in the Silvergrove. There were always tons of children running around, building snowelves and having snowball fights.

Even her meadow wasn't exempt from the noise. The elders always had it glazed over with ice, so the adults could go skating. She liked ice skating, but she would have also liked to see how the meadow was when it was enveloped with snow.

There was a simple beauty to a Katolian winter. Silent, but a comfortable silence. No people milling around, the animals were few and far between. Like life itself was asleep.

Except for the spruce trees. All the other tree species around them looked like dead husks, but the cone-shaped arbors endured, green as ever. Snow was heaped upon the narrow branches, but the wood did not give way.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Rayla turned to look at Callum, and nodded. His eyes sparkled with surprise. "I didn't think you would, to be honest. I know it's not as impressive as Xadia's."

"It has its charms." She had been unimpressed with the wilderness of the human lands when she had first crossed the border. But as time went on, she began to enjoy the quaintness of it, its humility.

Rayla watched as Zym glided a short distance above the ground, keeping as close to Ezran as he could. Pyrrah was much higher, since her wings kicked up too much snow.

Bait sat in Ezran's pack, wearing his typical grumpy expression while his head poked out. The glow toad didn't seem terribly fond of the weather. A snowflake landed in his eye, causing him to turn red with irritation, and close the hatch of the pack behind him.

Amaya and Janai were together at the front. The Sunfire elf had fallen a few times now, but seemed much more comfortable. She had seemed determined to be as good as her wife was, immediately getting up after each fall. _Their relationship seems like a rivalry sometimes_.

Rayla supposed that was one way couples could improve each other, through friendly competition. Not quite like her and Callum.

There had been times in the last two years where they were separated for weeks, even months at a time. Him studying magic with Lujanne, Ibis, or the Earthblood mage Achard, and her recruiting for the new Dragonguard. Every time they were apart, she felt incomplete and unfinished.

 _Mo_ _chuisle_. Whenever he wasn't with her or at least nearby, Rayla didn't really feel alive. Callum understood and took care of her better than anyone else ever had.

He never let her feel like she didn't do enough for him, either. Sometimes, she felt guilty that she rarely gave him the heartfelt speeches and pep talks he gave her. That she was never the first to say "I love you".

She still struggled with being affectionate like that. If the tone wasn't sarcastic or angry, expressing herself verbally was difficult. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, making love...physical actions were the only way she knew how to express how deeply she cared for Callum. _That, and mo chuisle_. One day, she'd tell him what it meant.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Rayla heard the human in question ask.

"Nothin' much, really." She turned to him, unable to contain the big smile straining her cheek muscles. "I love you."

Callum seemed surprised at first, but his shock quickly turned to adoration. "I love you too," the mage reciprocated, returning the smile.

* * *

Skiing had gone well. The group spotted a pack of wolves roaming around a tree line. Ezran got the animals to run alongside for a couple of minutes. There were a few pups in the pack, and their mothers allowed Ezran to hold them briefly, in exchange for some jelly tarts.

By the young king's request, supper consisted of pasta and warm garlic bread. Amaya cracked open a few bottles of red wine for all the "grown ups", meaning everyone but Ezran.

Rayla barely drank alcohol back at the castle. Opeli was very strict about it; the priestess feared her and Callum would drink too much and embarrass themselves in front of the subjects. _Not an entirely unfounded fear_.

But there were no nobles to impress, or commoners to inspire. The two of them downed three glasses each, taking full advantage of Amaya's lax attitude towards drinking.

Both of them were giggling as they entered their bedroom, a little drunk. Rayla pulled Callum towards the bed, pushing him down onto it. She pulled off his boots roughly, and kicked away her own, knocking over a stack of books.

Callum crawled back further onto the bed to allow her some space. She joined him, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him. Rayla pushed down on his chest so that his head was laying against the mattress, biting his lip gently as he reciprocated the kiss.

His sweater was the first of their garments to go. She traced the faint outlines of muscles that had begun to form on his abdomen, the fruits of her efforts towards getting him to be more active. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"I think I do." She pressed her mouth to his, darting her tongue inside. Callum rose up from the bed, gripping her waist tight. His hands moved down to her ass, squeezing enough to get a small moan out of her.

Her shirt came off next. They struggled with the buttons in their somewhat inebriated state, so Rayla ended up just pulling it off. It ripped a bit going against her horns, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Callum wasted no time ridding her of her breast bindings, flinging the brown piece of cloth across the room. One hand immediately went to one of her breasts, while he paid attention to the other with his mouth, kissing and scraping his teeth against the nipple.

Rayla shut her eyes and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, enjoying his ministrations. His lips drifted between her bosom and her neck, leaving love bites all along the way. His hands roamed all along her bare backside, massaging the skin and muscle beneath.

After a time, she decided it was her turn to give him pleasure. Rayla softly moved his head away from her, and pushed him down onto the bed again. Scooting down his body, she reached the hem of his pants, undoing the button and the drawstrings.

His cock sprang free, and she hovered over it, laying a teasing lick on the tip. Callum groaned, and grasped her horns as she slowly engulfed him. She maintained a calm and steady pace, bobbing her head up and down. Her hand joined her mouth, stroking his member in the same rhythm.

He cursed gently, and his breathing began to turn into panting. She started quickening her pace, dragging her tongue against the most sensitive part of the tip. Her left hand went to caress his testicles, and her right pushed her fingers against the patch of skin just behind his balls, the perineum.

"Shit!" Callum cursed more loudly. His hold on her horns grew tighter, causing her to sigh when she came up for some air.

Before she could resume her work, there were knocks on their door. _Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh, duh-duh._ "Rayla?" asked Soren's voice, muffled through the door. "I know you're in there! It's time I extended my lead in our all-time dueling record!"

Rayla ignored him, enveloping Callum's penis with her mouth once more. "Sh-she's trying to sleep!" her boyfriend called out, fighting the urge to moan. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow!" She pressed her fingers against his perineum again, harder. He hissed in response, smacking a hand against the bed.

"Nuh-uh!" Soren yelled back childishly. "She won't be sleeping while I do this!" The knight started smashing his hands against the door, making all sorts of racket. She did her best to ignore him, but it wasn't working. Callum began to soften in her mouth, and he lifted her head away.

"Sorry Ray," he apologized. "Kind of hard to stay in the mood when he's doing...that." Soren sounded like he was tapping his sword against the door to the tune of the human nursery rhyme Brother John.

She sighed and rose up from the bed. "I'll shut him up as soon as I can. Then I'll come back, and we can finish _this_." Rayla grabbed his crotch for emphasis, and Callum let out a strangled grunt. "Now, where did you fling my bindin's off to?"

* * *

Callum had tried studying the Sun Primal scrolls Aunt Janai had lent him, but he couldn't really focus. Rayla preferred him not to watch her duel; something about his presence being distracting. _Funny, she doesn't even have to be in the room for her to distract me._

Finally, the door swung open. He eagerly turned to find his girlfriend standing in the door frame. His joy dissipated somewhat when he noticed how tired she was. She was clutching her left side, clearly in a bit of pain.

He stood up from his desk and hurriedly walked over to her, fretting over her injury. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get some ice? Or-"

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Don't worry Callum, I'm fine. Just caught a kick to the ribs, it'll be healed by tomorrow." Rayla began stripping herself of her armor, and he went to retrieve a nightgown for her. "I can still...you know..." she offered.

"No, Rayla. You're hurt and exhausted. I think I'll survive one more day." Callum helped her slip the nightgown on over her horns. "Or however long it takes for us to stop getting interrupted."

She smiled deviously. "Maybe next time someone tries to get us to do somethin', we'll tell them _exactly_ what we're plannin' to do." He snorted as he went around the room, extinguishing the lanterns and candles.

" _You'll_ tell them what we're planning to do. I'll have no part in giving Ezran nightmares." They got into their bed, Rayla slowly moving to lay on her right side to avoid aggravating her injury. Callum laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Ray."

Already falling asleep, she mumbled her pet name for him in reciprocation. _Macushla_ , though he knew that was unlikely to be how it was spelled. "You better tell me what that means someday," he informed the slumbering elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly promise they won't get interrupted next chapter :P. This chapter took a day longer than I expected, but that's mostly because it's a thousand words longer than I originally intended. Next chapter will be up either Monday or Tuesday. I'm considering doing a modern AU, a much longer story than the one's I've written so far. If you'd be interested, let me know in the comments.
> 
> If you're reading this and want to know what 'mo chuisle' means, you'll have to wait until Chapter 3! Or you could just look it up, get your quick emotional fix right now. Do as you like, it's a (mostly) free world.


	3. My Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum are driven to their wits' end with their inability to get more than ten minutes of alone time, but get an assist from two unexpected persons. Well, one of them was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fluff and fluffy smut is about 90 percent of what this chapter is. The rest is Amaya and Janai being conspiratorially dirty.

Fortunately for the couple, they woke up naturally, instead of to the less-than pleasant sound of Amaya's fist on oak wood. Callum opened his eyes and stretched his arms, taking care not to hit Rayla in the face.

The elf stirred from her sideways sleeping position. She smiled up at him upon seeing his face. "Hey you," she greeted, sitting up against the pillows.

"Morning, beautiful." Callum sat up with her, brushing a few of her stray hairs from her face. "Your ribs feel any better?" She shrugged, moving a hand to her injury.

"It still hurts a little. But I should be fine after a bottle of moonberry juice." Rayla looked back at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Did your aunt plan anythin' for today? The only thing I remember from last night's supper was the wine."

He shook his head. "No, not that I remember. I think she would have woken us up if there was a big activity to do, like snowshoeing. I think today will be a 'hang out' sort of day. Just relaxing by the fire, playing in the game room, maybe build snow men and elves."

"Mmm. That sounds nice." She cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't think I've forgotten that _I_ get to pick whether we build a snow elf or a snow human first."

Callum wrapped an arm around her waist. "Wouldn't dream of it." They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other's warmth. They eventually got up to bathe and change, then left the room to join the others.

* * *

Breakfast today was a platter full of blueberry and moonberry muffins, cooked golden brown and served with butter. Barius had gotten good with Moonshadow elf recipes, since Rayla usually stayed at the castle when she wasn't acting as the Dragonguard's recruiter.

Rayla wolfed the moonberry muffins down, and washed her mouth after each one with a big swig of moonberry juice. The berries had something of a rejuvenating effect on Moonshadow elves, thanks to belonging to the same arcanum.

Callum grabbed himself a mix of the two muffins, taking his time to spread the butter on each muffin. A waving arm caught his attention, and he looked up to see that Amaya was looking at him.

" _You two look like you're in a good mood this morning,_ " she observed. Amaya glanced towards Rayla, who was still occupied with her muffins. " _I know Soren gave her a thrashing last night. She was...unfocused."_ His aunt flashed a smirk that quickly faded. " _Is she feeling better?_ "

"She is," he signed back, speaking out loud as well. "Since we all won't be doing anything physical this morning, she should be fine by the afternoon." Amaya frowned slightly.

"We're going snowshoeing Callum," Ezran informed him. "Then after lunch, we're going to go sledding! Zym's special sled is finished, so we're going to the big hill to test it out!"

Callum looked at Rayla, who had gone completely stone-faced. Her ears were twitching, and he could tell she was holding back an incredible amount of irritation. She managed to keep it together though, putting on a weak smile. "Well, I think I'll be okay. The moonberry food helps me feel better, so I can push through it!"

" _Rayla, don't feel like you need to push yourself through pain here,_ " Amaya counseled, signing more slowly so the elf could understand. His aunt turned her eyes back to him. " _Why don't you stay here with her, keep her company? We'll be here another eleven days. It's not the only day we'll go sledding._ " She added a little wink after.

He felt himself redden a bit, realizing what she was up to. "Uh, uh yeah. Yeah, good idea. I'll just...stay here with Rayla!"

"You should bring her lunch in bed as well," Janai added. "I think it's best that she stays there until it is time for dinner." The corners of the queen's mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly. Callum could only nod awkwardly, pretty uncomfortable with the situation. _What the hell is happening?_

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Rayla made a show of her side being hurt to sell the illusion to everyone else. As they reached their room, she looked at him with a smirk. "I think your aunts just told us to have sex in the most guarded way possible."

Callum pushed open the door, allowing her to enter first. "I think you're right. I'm not really surprised about Aunt Amaya doing it. She was the one to give me most of the 'talk'." He paused, blushing in embarrassment at the rest of the memory. "And she gave a lot of, um, _tips_." He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Did she now?" His girlfriend stepped close, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I guess I have two things to thank her for, then." She kissed him softly, but the contact soon grew impatient, three days of pent-up sexual frustration pouring out.

They pressed together as close as physically possible, and it still wasn't close enough. Normally he let Rayla lead, content to be the passive one. But Callum found himself burning up inside, eager to get rid of the tension that had been building up.

He squatted down a bit to lift her up by her thighs. The elf let out a small squeal in surprise, but quickly adapted. She looped her legs around his waist, allowing him to be the dominant one for a change.

Callum attacked her neck, kissing and licking and biting. Her hands grazed and gently scraped the back of his head, letting out small sighs as she did so.

After however many moments, she stopped him. "I'm enjoyin' this side of you Callum, but I had a bit of plan in place." He let her down, and Rayla grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed.

She made him sit down on the edge. He expected the elf to join him, just to be on top again. But Rayla backed away from the bed, a shy smile on her face. "What are you doing?" he asked her, a bit confused.

The elf blushed deeply, an adorable sight that never ceased to set off the butterflies in his stomach. "There was...there was a reason I didn't let you see me change this mornin'. A few weeks ago, I..." She took a deep breath, clearly nervous. "I guess I should just show you."

Rayla undid the velvet belts on her mint-green morning robe, and let the garment fall to the floor. Instead of her normal breast bindings and short linens, his girlfriend was wearing smallclothes made of silk lace. The vest around her chest was laced together in the front, pushing up her breasts. In place of her shorts, there was a lacy thong.

Callum had never seen anything more beautiful. He drank in the sight of her, her lean but strong arms, her perfect breasts, her defined abs, and her powerful thighs that squeezed him so deliciously when they made love. He had two urges then; to draw her in his sketchbook, and to fuck her until one of them passed out.

He realized his jaw was hanging open, so he quickly closed it. "You look so..." He couldn't find a single word that would adequately capture how incredible she looked. He stood up from the bed, approaching her as slowly and respectfully as he would approach a goddess.

She looked up at him, her lilac eyes glimmering. She gulped, still self-conscious. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek, and Rayla let out a shuddering breath. Their lips came together, passionate and needy. His hands roamed everywhere, feeling and grasping at her skin, its softness giving way to the hard muscles beneath.

They pulled her mouths away to breathe, but rested their foreheads against each other. Rayla started drawing letters into his chest, spelling out a word, or words. M-O C-H-U-I-S-L-E. _Macushla._ _Mo chuisle_. "What does that-" She cut him off with a kiss, and started pushing him back towards the bed. Confident Rayla was back.

"Every time we're apart, I don't feel right inside." Rayla pulled up his sweater, tossing it to the ground. His knees hit the back of the bed, and he sat down. "Like I'm...not really there. Not really alive." She bent down over him, giving him a view of her cleavage.

The elf undid his pants, and helped him pull them off along with his linen shorts. "Like my heart is skippin' beats. And that my pulse isn't what it should be. _Mo chuisle_. My pulse." She sat down on his lap, her heat touching his cock through the lace. "I love you so much, Callum. I can't live without you."

"I love you too, Rayla." She took his member into one of her four-fingered hands, pushing aside her thong and guiding him inside her as she sat down on him. They moaned in unison as he entered her, finally beginning to sate their lust.

It was a moment before either of them moved, a moment in which they enjoyed the feeling of the other. Rayla then lifted herself up, pushing off of his chest, then dropped back down, nice and slow.

Callum moved his hands to her hips, holding on tightly as she quickened their rhythm. He started thrusting up his own hips to meet her, seeing stars every time they connected.

He watched as his girlfriend bounced up and down on him, her breast heaving. Rayla threw her head back in ecstasy, shutting her eyes as she moaned. She looked so gorgeous that his eyes began to water.

He rubbed his fingers over her clit, stimulating her further. Her thighs squeezed his legs, and she clenched around his cock. Their pace grew ragged and irregular, as both of them neared their finish.

Rayla leaned down and bit into his shoulder to suppress her screams. Callum grunted and hissed in both pain and pleasure, as he emptied himself into her.

They both needed a moment to catch their breath. His lover pulled herself off of him, and rolled to lay beside him. "That was..." Callum started to say, unsure of how to qualify what he was feeling.

"Different?" Rayla guessed. They locked eyes with one another for a moment, then laughed. She took his hand in hers, fitting her fingers perfectly between his.

"Yeah. But, in a _good_ way." Callum laughed again, admiring her new underwear. "I can't really see you actually see you buying something like that. You were nervous to show it to _me_."

"I may have gone as...Human Rayla." The elf turned her gaze to the ceiling. "If I had ever actually gone to the seamstress before, I'd never have fooled her." She swallowed, and spoke her next words without her native accent. "My human accent is a lot better now, though."

He snorted. "It's passable, as long as you don't speak at length. I'll miss your terrible imitation of an Evenere peasant's accent, though."

"Mmph." Rayla rolled onto her side, resting her head in the heel of her hand. Her eyes searched around his body, and came to lay on where she had bitten him. She ran her hand over the mark, causing him to inhale sharply. "Sorry," she apologized with sincerity. "Didn't mean to bite you so hard."

"It's okay," he assured her. "Love hurts sometimes, as they say. Speaking of which, are your ribs okay now?" She shrugged, and traced the runes on his arm.

"They're a little sore still. Nothin' close to yesterday. Moonberries helped a lot." Her eyes flickered back up to his face, and she grinned. "Since you're bringin' me lunch in bed, a moonberry surprise would be _fantastic_."

"Duly noted." _Rayla eating pie in bed would make for a very good excuse for why we need the sheets and comforter changed,_ Callum realized with satisfaction. "I don't know how you could eat a whole pie after eating, like, _six_ big muffins for breakfast."

"Easy, you fool prince." She pinched his cheek and wiggled it, her face still wrinkling with a smile. "You just need exercise. A _lot_ of exercise." The elf sat up from the bed. "Why don't you go put in my order while I clean up a bit?" She ran a hand along his thigh. "Then we'll go for another round."

Callum eagerly shot up from the bed. "Good idea! I'll be right back." He had to stop himself from sprinting towards the door.

"Callum, stop!" Rayla called from behind him. He turned, puzzled as to what could be wrong. His girlfriend looked down at his groin, then back at him. "I think you'll have a poor time explainin' why you're runnin' out of our room in the raw."

"What?" He looked down, and saw he was still completely naked. "Oh," he said, flushing red with embarrassment. Rayla started howling with laughter at his absent-mindedness, clutching her belly with both hands.

"And you were talkin' about how you were afraid of traumatizin' Ez!" She wiped a few tears from her eyes, still fighting down choked laughs. "At least your willy is small enough to cover with your hand. Then he'll only have to get the sight of your rump out of his mind." She chuckled again.

"My 'willy' isn't small," he corrected irritably, as he retrieved his clothes and began putting them back on. "You don't even have anything to compare it to. Mine is the only one you've ever seen."

"I'm just messin' with you, Callum." She got up from the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and poking him in the chest. "I meant your willy is small _right now_. It's plenty big when you're all...excited. Very practical, in my opinion."

Callum kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the ego boost, Ray. You want whipped cream on your moonberry surprise?"

"Does a dragon want to fly?"

* * *

The door to their room opened, and Rayla kept completely still in her hiding spot right behind it. She watched as Callum closed the door behind him without looking. "Rayla?" he called out, searching for her. He took another few steps forward, and she pounced.

He was always good at telling when she was trying to sneak up on him, so he was at least able to turn around in time to see her leap onto him. Rayla wrapped her limbs around his body, as he staggered backwards, fighting to keep his balance.

"You almost got me that time," Callum chuckled. He grabbed her rear to support her while walking them towards the bed. He deposited her onto the mattress ungracefully, nearly falling over himself.

"You need to do more sit-ups," she chided. "Your sense of balance is still shite." Wordlessly, he took hold of her thong and slid it off slowly. Rayla moved so she was vertical on the bed, and he clambered on after her.

Callum nudged her legs apart, taking position so that his head was only inches from her core. "If that were true, we'd be doing this on the hard floor." He blew gently into her, and she shivered slightly.

"You know, I think I like the sound of that. Not here though, I don't want you stabbin' yourself with a splinter." Her human grinned up at her, and wrapped her arms around her thighs. He swiped at her clitoris with his tongue, making her breathing hitch.

He started with lazy circles, easy and teasing. Each lick sent a tingle up her spine, and made her toes curl. "No runes...yet?" she asked, her breathing becoming a bit labored. Rayla had started to get proficient at figuring out which rune he was drawing.

He pulled away for a moment and took a breath before responding. "Not yet. I want to spell something out first." His tongue returned to her heat, and she hissed, clutching the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other.

It only took until the second letter for her to figure out what he was spelling. The first letter was rough, either an 'n' or an 'm'. The second letter, his tongue dragged itself around her clit in the shape of a circle. Rayla shut her eyes, and giggled in pleasure. "Oh you big, dumb human. I should've known."

He spelled the rest of her pet name for him languidly, putting extra emphasis on the last stroke for each letter. She moaned deeply, and moved her right hand from his head to the sheets, not wishing to rip his hair out by accident.

Callum began to draw his runes, the ones for moon magic. She only made it to the second one, _pallium umbra_ , before she felt her orgasm rolling through her groin. Rayla darted out her hand to grab a pillow, and screamed into it as she came.

When she was finished, she dropped the pillow, panting heavily. Callum was standing on his knees looking down on her, wearing a proud face as he admired his handiwork. The area around his mouth was wet with her cum. "I hope you don't think we're done yet," she warned him after she recovered her breath.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Her boyfriend left the bed to go wash his face with a wet cloth. He took a few swigs of apple cider as well, knowing that she didn't like kissing him after he went down on her. Callum then quickly disrobed and rejoined her. "Any more plans for what you want to do?"

Rayla bit her lip, thinking back to when he had been the assertive one before she showed him her surprise. "The plan is you take me, anyway you want." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "As hard as you want."

He let out a sharp breath, and she ran her hand down to his member, finding him to be completely solid. "Ray," Callum breathed out. "I swear you're trying to kill me today."

She grabbed his hands, bringing them to the laces keeping her short vest together. "I think it's a good way to die. Now quit lollygaggin' and get this off of me."

The mage quickly obliged, practically tearing through the laces in his haste. The garment was flung away, finally leaving her completely naked. Unexpectedly, he flipped her over so she was on her stomach, eliciting a squeal out of her.

His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her ass into the air. "I really wish we'd done this sooner," Callum lamented. She looked back at him, relishing the lustful gaze in his perfect green eyes. He looked so strong there; his broad shoulders complimented by the lean muscle he had developed in the last two years.

She felt him push into her, fast. Rayla whimpered, and she felt him freeze. "I'm alright, Callum. Keep goin'," she assured him. Her human started to move, thrusting at a slow but powerful pace.

Callum's grip on her hip bones only tightened as he continued to pound into her. She growled as he started to go faster, mashing her face into the sheets and biting them.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and laid on his side. Rayla squeaked in protest, until his arm snaked around her and pulled her back flush against his chest. He lifted her leg up, and his cock pushed back into her from a new angle.

She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth to suppress the noises coming from her mouth. Callum's other hand fondled her breast, and his mouth was roaming around, kissing and nibbling her neck and ears.

Each of his strokes made her feel more and more dizzy. She turned her head, desperately trying to kiss him. He strained his head to meet her, though they could only manage half-kisses that were mostly tongue.

His pace became punishing, quick and hard. Rayla could feel a second orgasm coming on, sending tingling sensations throughout her body. She couldn't help but shake, and screamed into her hand as her walls clenched.

Callum grunted and cursed behind her, and she felt him empty himself into her. They both came down from their highs, sweaty and gasping for air.

The two were content to simply lay there for a few moments, before Callum pulled out her. She rolled over to cuddle up against him, burying her head in his neck and wrapping an arm around his chest.

Rayla's eyes grew heavy with a need to sleep. " _Mo chuisle_ ," she murmured, moving her hand to rest above his heart. "Wake me up when lunch is ready. I don't plan on leavin' this bed any time soon."

Her human gently ran his finger up and down her spine, lulling her to a slumber. "Anything for you, my pulse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written that much smut in one sitting. I need a cigarette.
> 
> Well, that concludes this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. A few people have expressed interest in me writing a longer Modern AU story (probably a College AU at the same time). So I'll start working on that, and will most likely have the first chapter up by the end of the week at the very latest.


End file.
